


The Blind Hero: Toph Beifong

by ninjastorm95



Series: The Blind Hero: Toph Beifong [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Crazy Azula (Avatar), F/F, F/M, Mentor Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, POV Toph Beifong, Toph Beifong Being Awesome, Toph Beifong Swears, Toph Beifong-centric, Yaoyorozu Momo is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjastorm95/pseuds/ninjastorm95
Summary: Toph Beifong has had enough sheltering and pampering for several lifetimes and has had enough. With the help of her best friend Yaoyorozu and a weird short man (who claims to be an animal?), she is determined to become the greatest blind hero in the world. And don't you dunderheads ever forget it! (Coverart commission by @LunLucyArt, check her out on Instagram!) Original story found at https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13590372/1/The-Blind-Hero-Toph-Beifong, written by yours truly.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Toph Beifong, Toph Beifong & Toph Beifong's Parents
Series: The Blind Hero: Toph Beifong [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114862
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	The Blind Hero: Toph Beifong

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! I'm Ninjastorm and I've been writing on fanfiction.net since the COVID lockdowns started last April/May. A hobby at first, but I really grew to love the stories I've been writing, including this one and currently two others.
> 
> If you would like to read this story with it's original commentary, go to https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13590372/1/The-Blind-Hero-Toph-Beifong to check it out.
> 
> In this story, as you may be able to tell by now, Toph Beifong is born into the BNHA universe alongside Midoriya, Bakugo, and other characters as a UA student. Other characters from Avatar are also present as their own entities.
> 
> It was suggested in a review that I post this story in particular to Archiveofourown, as they said that it written at a skill level worthy of the site. I didn't think I'd write anything of value, as I was just having fun with it at first. Nevertheless, I hope you all enjoy and feel free to send your honest reviews.
> 
> Thank you,
> 
> -Ninja

I found this story idea from the fanfiction by Dhas “I’ll Move Mountains”. I really liked it, but I wanted to take it in a different direction. Not a copy either, that work is theirs and theirs alone. I don’t own Avatar the Last Airbender or Boku No Hero Academia either. Hope you enjoy.

Destiny

Being born blind had its downsides. Just not for the obvious reasons.

For as long as Toph Beifong could remember, the world was nothing but sounds, vibrations and smells as far as her other senses could sense. She had no idea what color was supposed to be or why it mattered to her mom so much or she was supposed to be dressed in tight, uncomfortable clothing to eat lunch. What she did know is that she loved being outside, specifically in the dirt (Much to Poppy’s horror).

But she wasn’t outside right this minute. Instead, she was stuffed into a frilly dress, stupid shoes, and an expensive car where she couldn’t see. Wonderful.

Her quirk was simple really. The doctor called it Seismic Sense, a quirk that allowed her to sense her surroundings through contact with the earth. Toph knew she could do so much more with it, but her father thought otherwise. Downsides, after all. The downsides weren’t getting around, as long as she was touching rock, tile, dirt, or even metal to an extent, she could “see”. The issue wasn’t that she was helpless, it was that Lao and Poppy Beifong thought she was. Shoes were the bane of her existence, but they were insisted upon. “That’s just how its done, young lady.” she recalled bitterly. Not only does she have no reason to care how they look, but she just couldn’t see; even when she walked on the solid ground to the Mansion before them.

The Beifong family were that of high prestige within their community. Countless business dinners between respective families were had, which included Toph. Other than those outings, she was never able to leave the Beifong Estate in Aichi. She had private tutors, teachers, and servants aplenty, but friends? The closest she ever got was that Yaoyorozu girl, who she only saw on occasion for these formal dinners. Nice girl, but they didn’t see each other near enough to be BFFs or anything. This didn’t escape Momo’s notice, however. Nor did it escape her notice any of the other times the Beifongs had come to visit. Whenever the Beifongs visited and had their 14-year-old daughter with them, she was always beautifully done up, like a porcelain doll. There was no missing the sightless gray eyes, and though she couldn’t see with them, you could still see the boredom and irritation in her eyes behind the mask of politeness. But the biggest feeling of all that she saw?

Loneliness. This girl was lonely. She wanted to be a hero, right? Why not start now?

So today, Momo grabbed her by the hand after dinner. “Mother? Could I show Toph-san the garden? I’m sure she would love it!” Toph was about to decline when Momo tightened her grip twice. Wait a moment.

“Well now, I’m sure she would! What say you, Poppy? Lao?” asked Mrs. Yaoyorozu. Mr. Beifong seemed hesitant, but Poppy spoke. “I suppose that’s fine, just make sure someone’s around and that she doesn’t trip ok?”

“Yes madam!” Momo chirped, quickly dragging Toph out of the dining room. Toph was puzzled. “What’re you-”

“Shh! Before they change their minds!” she whispered back. It clicked into head. Garden. Dirt. Ground. She grinned and hurried along-side her. It wasn’t long before they reached the large backyard.

“Sorry for dragging you like that Toph-san, but you just seemed really bored in there and I wanted to get to know you better.” Momo explained.

“It’s fine, thanks for that.” Toph replied. She was starting to like this weird girl. She heard a gasp as she kicked off her shoes. “I hope you don’t mind; I just see better without them.” she started.

“Oh!” Momo exclaimed. “That’s fine then! Does it have anything to do with your quirk? If you don’t mind me asking, Toph-san.”

“Yep, and knock off the honorifics. Just Toph is fine.”

“Ah, apologies.” She relaxed a bit and Toph visibly relaxed too, working out the cricks in her neck. It seemed like the Beifong was not a fan of formalities, which was uncommon to see with other children of their class.

They walked around the garden for a while, talking about their quirks, families, and their aspirations. Toph talked about having learned Braille from a young age and being able to read it if written in the ground. Momo shared how she was able to use her body fat to create anything she could think of and how one time when she was young, she made 20,000 yen and got in trouble. The blind girl found that hilarious and laughed uproariously. She didn’t see Momo flush with embarrassment, but she heard the slight giggle. Toph decided that the Yaoyorozu girl was ok, if not a little prim at times. But she was no less kind for it.

“Any thoughts for high school?” Toph asked.

“Yes! I’ll be going to UA Academy, it’s the best hero school there is after all.”

“That’s nice, wish I could go to a place like that.”

“Why couldn’t you? It’s certainly prestigious has an excellent General Studies program.”

“My parents, mostly. They never let me out of the house, scarcely out of their sight. Too dangerous for the fragile blind princess.” she mocked with sarcasm. She had aspirations of course, what child didn’t want to be a hero? But the main thing she wanted was her freedom.

Momo frowned, furrowing her brow in thought; not that Toph could see that, but she picked up on the silence. “What?”

“Maybe my parents can convince them?”

Toph cackled, not expecting that. “You-you think they’ll change their minds? That’s hilarious Yaomomo, seriously.”

‘Yoamomo??’ she thought. Brushing that aside, “I’m serious! I’m getting in through recommendation, and your parent have just as much pull as us! We could be in the same class!”

“Ok, stop for a sec, sugar queen.” ‘More nicknames.’ “Getting into General Studies is one thing. But the Hero Course? In case you forgot, I’m blind. Not exactly hero material.”

“But you’re not really blind, are you? Your quirk could at least be used for search and rescue even! And you said you can do more with it, right?”

“Yeah, but they don’t know about that! As far as they’re concerned, I’m practically quirkless! Would it be a dream come true? Yes! But there’s no convincing them!” she all but shouted. Tears had started to form, which was a rarity for the Beifong.

“Hey.. Toph-sa… Toph.” Momo started. “I’m sorry, please don’t cry.”

“Shut up, I’m fine.” Toph answered. She was not fine, but she wasn’t weak. She was a rock. She was Toph Beifong, dammit.

“Just think about it ok?” Momo tried. Toph was abrasive, even rude, but she could tell there was more to it then that. “I think you’d be an amazing hero.”

…

“You really think so?”

“I know so.”

Toph sniffed and rubbed the tears out. “Thanks.” she muttered. “Uh-oh.”

“What is it?”

“I feel them.”

“Feel who?”

“Wait for it. 3…2…1…”

“Young lady!”

“There it is.” she smirked.

Her parents rushed towards her with anxiety. “Where are your shoes? Your dress is a mess, you shouldn’t be walking barefoot in the grass like this!” her mother fussed.

“Looks like it’s time to go.” she said sadly. “It was really nice talking to you Yaomomo.”

“Likewise! I hope to see you again!”

As she rode home, her parents fumed and harrumphed about her wandering the garden unsupervised. Not that she was listening. 

I think you’d be an amazing hero.

‘That’s cute and all,’ she thought ‘but they’ll still never go for it.’

Then she had an idea. If they wouldn’t let apply to be a hero…

Her grin didn’t fade the whole way back.

~

And that’s it for the first chapter! I hope ya’ll like it, I’ll try and update the story weekly/as able.

Hopefully Toph can become a Hero without running away from home, but I’m making no promises here. There’s no plan to make a vigilante story as of now (maybe next time). She has a plan, a plan so devious that canon-Toph would be proud. I can only hope I’m doing her justice in this story. She not really complex to write, but her abrasiveness is toned down a bit in front of her parents like in canon. 

Her friendship with Momo makes sense to me. Two rich girls going to a prestigious academy (through different methods of course) is better than having Toph come out of complete left field with no connections applying for UA. I’m certain if left to her own devices, she’d be champion of a fighting tournament or something. Who knows? And because there’s no Katara, someone had to be sugar queen, and no one else really fits the bill in my book. Not that they’ll be at odds constantly, but their personalities bounce off each other well with one being the voice of reason and the other encouraging the other to stay self-confident.

So, the timeline. The story starts 10 months before the entrance exam, around the same time our green bean meets All Might. Doesn’t matter to Momo because recommendation, but Toph’s got 10 months to train for the entrance exam. Hopefully she’ll find time to train in secret. Also, it’s a class of 20 students. Someone’s not making the cut and I’m not sure who to leave out. My knee-jerk reaction is to boot Mineta, but I kinda want Toph to rip him a new one. I’m sadistic like that. Let me know who you think should go.

As for pairings, too soon to tell. Maybe none, romantically anyway. She’s not a particularly lovey-dovey character and I plan on keeping her personality as close to Avatar canon as I possibly can. IDK how Midoriya and her will interact yet, but I have ideas. Her clash with Bakugo is inevitable and will be glorious, I promise.

I’m gonna try to not match the main story blow for blow. No one’s asking for a recap, ya’ll know how the story goes. Midoriya will still have OFA and Endeavor is still an abusive flaming turd, but I’m going to try to mix things up though in the Battle Trial, Sports Festival, etc.

Nicknames are Toph’s bread and butter. It’ll be hard to keep track, but I’ll do my best.

If anyone is any good at drawing and wants to provide artwork for this fic, all submissions are welcome and may be posted with the next chapter, with credit to the artist of course.

Be sure to send your reviews/critiques/comments/concerns, I’ll respond as I’m able. Till next time!

***

Hope you all enjoyed, the previous notes are my original notes from when I first wrote this story. Let me know if I should continue to include them.

Thank you,

-Ninja


End file.
